La Promesa
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos?


La Promesa.

Esto es estúpido, se dijo Toshiro a sí mismo mientras se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura en el mundo de los vivos.

En esa ciudad se había registrado por última vez el reiatsu del capitán Shiba, y él… solo había querido darse una vuelta por allí para asegurarse de sí había sido verdad o solo una probable equivocación del escuadrón doce.

Claro que ya habían enviado equipos de búsqueda y si ellos no lo habían encontrado él no tenía ninguna posibilidad pero aun así… solo quería asegurarse… por séptima vez…

Esta es la última vez, se dijo a sí mismo al mirar por las calles de la ciudad fijándose en las apuradas vidas humanas que ignoraban por completo su existencia o la de todo el mundo del que venía, para el caso.

La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que su capitán se haya escondido intencionalmente de los grupos de búsqueda y que al verlo a él se revelaría, pero se había paseado por casi toda esta ciudad y aun nada. Tal vez en serio hubiera sido una equivocación y él este… muerto… o quizás simplemente no quería verlo ni a ningún shinigami.

Tal vez ya se había olvidado de él.

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Estúpido capitán Shiba, esta es la última vez que trataría de buscarlo, y esta vez en serio, porque acababan de elegirlo como su reemplazo para ser el capitán de la décima división, y ya no podría volver al mundo humano de manera desapercibida ni tendría el tiempo, esta vez realmente era su última oportunidad.

Llegó a un parque y frunció el ceño al ver a un padre jugando con su hijo, sin saber porque por alguna razón le molestaba. Miró a las familias con rabia sin saber la razón, y se congeló al reconocer a uno de los tantos padres que jugaban con sus hijos.

Tragó saliva. Allí estaba… finalmente lo encontró.

Pero en la situación que menos pudo haber esperado.

Su capitán estaba en un banco del parque cargando a una pequeña visiblemente idéntica a él, visiblemente su hija.

Así que… ¿por esto fue? ¿Los había cambiado a él y a Rangiku por esto?

Se había casado con una humana y los abandono para poder formar una familia con ella sin siquiera decirles. ¡Los había cambiado por esa familia humana! ¡Lo había cambiado a él por esa mocosa en sus brazos!

Un odio irracional hacia la mocosa lo llenó en lo que se acercaba a ellos, dispuesto a reclamar a ese abandónico irresponsable por dejarlos y por todo lo que había tenido que vivir a consecuencia de ellos.

Había tenido que apresurar el entrenamiento de su bankai a un punto que casi lo mató alcanzarlo, había tenido que soportar todas las miradas despectivas de los otros capitanes y los tenientes ante su nombramiento como capitán y tenía que soportar cargar con todo el papeleo del escuadrón porque Matsumoto estaba tan deprimida resignada a que estaba muerto que no tenía el corazón para en serio obligarla a trabajar y la dejaba pasársela bebiendo.

¡Y todo mientras él estaba feliz con su familia! ¡Con una esposa humana y esa hijita humana que se veía tan feliz teniendo toda su atención! Sin saber a costa de qué y de quiénes tenía toda esa felicidad, a su familia completa… mientras que él se sentía abandonado solo con Rangiku a su lado.

Llegó frente a su capitán y esperó a que notara su presencia, pero él solo se concentraba en su mocosa. ¿Estaba ignorándolo, fingiendo que no estaba ahí o qué? Era imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de su presencia. ¿Acaso no quería plantarle cara el muy cobarde descarado?

-¡Capitán Shiba!- llamó con furia, pero no fue el aludido quien posó su vista en él ante su llamado, sino la mocosa. -¡Isshin, bastardo!-

-Mi papi no puede ver fantasmas, Onii-chan.- informó la chiquita con el pulgar metido en la boca, sus ojos oscuros brillando inocentes.

Toshiro se congeló con esa declaración, mirando pasmado la mirada confundida en el rostro de su capitán mientras miraba a su hijita con una sonrisa tierna, amor paternal desbordándose de sus ojos.

-¿Hay un fantasma ahí, Karin-chan?- la mocosa, Karin, aparentemente, asintió. -¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y cómo es él, o es una ella?-

-Es un él y es…- volvió su vista hacia el albino y sus mejillas ya de por sí rosadas adorables se tornaron rojo manzana. –Es muy lindo…- susurró a su padre como contándole un secreto, aunque la pudo oír perfectamente y no pudo evitar ruborizarse también.

-¿Con qué si, eh?- Isshin rió con esa risa tan familiar que ya conocía tan bien. -¿Y qué quiere el fantasma "muy lindo" con papá, eh?- alzó las dos cejas de forma ridícula que arrancó una risita adorable en la pequeña que debía tener unos cuatro años.

-Onii-chan, ¿qué quieres con papá? Puedo decírselo si quieres.- ofreció amablemente y la mirada de Toshiro se ensombreció.

Su capitán… ya no tenía reiatsu. Ya nunca podría volver con ellos. Probablemente no era su culpa estar así, y si era feliz en el mundo humano teniendo una familia sin poder volver con ellos… ¿qué podía hacer? ¿De qué le serviría quejarse?

-N-nada… No importa, yo… pensé que era alguien más…- tratando de ocultar la desolación en su rostro, les dio la espalda a padre e hija y comenzó a alejarse cabizbajo, pero entonces oyó a la niña hablar.

-Papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar un rato con el fantasma? Se ve muy triste.- frunció el ceño, molesto de lucir tan patético que hasta una niña de cuatro años quería compadecerse de él. –Solo será un rato. ¿Puedo?- volteó un poco hacia la pequeña justo a tiempo para ver los ojos de cachorrito más infalibles y adorables que había visto en toda su vida, y eso que tenía que lidiar mucho con Matsumoto, Hinamori y Yachiru, pero esos ojos oscuros se llevaban el premio.

-Eh, está bien, preciosa mía, pero no te alejes mucho.- su ex capitán accedió, cosa que no lo sorprendió porque ¿cómo decirle que no? Lo sorprendente es que alguien como él tuviera una hijita tan adorable.

-¡Gracias!- chilló alegre y corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa que le impidió huir con shunpo. -¡Onii-chan, hola!- brincó agitando exageradamente sus pequeñas manitas. -¿Aún no puedes ir al cielo?- ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

En serio no podía creer que esta cosita linda fuera hija del capitán Shiba. Su odio irracional y celos se desvanecieron mientras se dejaba caer sentado en el césped para estar más a la altura de la pequeña Karin.

-Umm…- pensó bien que responderle a la criatura esta. No podía traumarla revelándole lo que realmente era el cielo y la forma en la que funcionaba el balance espiritual ¿o sí? –Pues… parece que no.- mejor fingir ser un fantasma, no importa lo denigrante que consideraba la idea. -¿Dónde está tu mamá?- ya que tendría que someterse al interrogatorio de una niñita de cuatro años, al menos podía intentar lograr sacar algo de información de lo que era de la vida de su capitán, aunque ya con solo verle la cara se notaba su completa felicidad.

-Mi mami está con mis hermanos en casa.- ¿Oh? ¿Así que el capitán Shiba tenía más hijos? Esperaba que se parecieran a esta ternurita. –Yo convencí a mi papi de traerme al parque a practicar un poco de futbol porque quiero mejorar ¡para patearle el trasero a mi hermano mayor!- gorjeó con fuego en sus ojos y los puños en alto.

…Tal vez no fuera tan tierna y dulce como pareció en un primer momento…

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- preguntó con curiosidad, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Dos, hermano mayor y hermana gemela.- contestó sin mucho interés. –Oye, Onii-chan, ¿sabes jugar al futbol?- inquirió esperanzada.

-Umm…- todo lo que sabía de ese deporte es que habían dos equipos y tenían que patear una pelota. –En realidad no. Apenas lo conozco.- se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo se llama tu…?...- quiso seguir preguntando pero ella lo interrumpió lanzándose a su regazo. -¡O-oye, quítate!- exigió tomándola de los hombros pero sin tener el corazón para apartarla cuando lo miró con esos ojos tan grandes y brillantes.

Maldita sea su debilidad con los ojos de cachorro.

-¡Onii-chan, no puedes apenas conocer el futbol! ¡Es lo mejor que existe, aparte de mi mamá!- sonrió lindamente. –Podríamos jugar…-

-No.- aquí es donde trazaba la línea. Acababa de convertirse en capitán, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera jugando un deporte bobo con una niñita de cuatro años, e incluso si nadie podía verlo, él no quería verse muchas gracias. –Será mejor que ya me vaya…-

-¡No, Onii-chan, no te vayas!- rayos, si él creía que sus ojitos de cachorro eran un arma letal, eso más un puchero podrían apoderarse de la Sociedad de Almas. -¡Al menos déjame explicarte las reglas y luego puedes jugar con quien quieras cuando quieras! ¡Veras que en serio es muy divertido!- ¿Cómo decirle que no? Ni él era tan fuerte.

-Bien…- solo para mantener a esta niña contenta y luego se iría, contento de saber que su capitán al menos era feliz con una hijita adorable y una familia evidentemente unida y alegre. –Pero luego me tengo que ir, sin chantajes.- advirtió y Karin asintió. –Y quítate de encima.- frunció el ceño, una vena palpitando en su sien.

La pequeña asintió y se sentó frente a él, comenzando a contarle con todos los ánimos del mundo las reglas del futbol, como jugarlo y hasta anécdotas populares del deporte y las mejores jugadas y básicamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con el deporte.

Toshiro le concedió toda su atención, aunque a veces mirando de reojo a su ex capitán, que sonreía nostálgico sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hija, sin poder verlo a él, también notó que la gente no parecía encontrar nada raro en la niña hablándole a nada, seguramente porque era pequeña y debían asumir que solo estaba con el popular "amigo imaginario".

Ya hacía el final del relato de la pequeña, Hitsugaya solo podía mirarla a ella, preguntándose cómo se podía ser tan parecido a alguien y a la vez tan diferente, y qué hubiera sido si su capitán hubiera permanecido en la Sociedad de Almas, conocido a la que era su esposa aquí allí y cuál habría sido su relación con Karin de haberla conocido desde su nacimiento, aunque por alguna razón no le gustaba mucho el que lo llamara "Onii-chan".

-… ¡Y es por eso que es el mejor deporte y algún día me volveré mucho mejor que mi hermano mayor!- terminó su perorata jadeando pesadamente, sus ojos brillantes mirándolo llenos de emoción. -¿Y bien? ¡¿Ya quieres jugarlo?!- juntó sus manitas con ilusión.

-Sin duda.- no pudo evitar sonreír. Era difícil no emocionarse por el deporte cuando lo describía con tanto entusiasmo. –Pero en serio ahora tengo que irme.- las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus lindos ojos casi rompieron su corazón, y no pudo evitar querer tranquilizarla. –No te preocupes, ahora no puedo, pero prometo que algún día volveré y jugaremos futbol los dos, lo prometo.- mintió, mintió descaradamente solo por el deseo egoísta de que dejara de llorar para aliviar su culpa.

-¡Promételo por el meñique!- le exigió alzando el más pequeño de sus ya de por sí pequeñísimos deditos. -¡Promételo por el meñique o no te creeré!- lo miró expectante y como desafiándolo a ver si se atrevía a hacer de una mentira la promesa más sagrada para los niños pequeños.

Él se mordió el labio. Se sentiría horrible mentirle haciendo la promesa, si lo hacía, entonces tendría que estar realmente dispuesto a regresar alguna vez, cosa que no estaba de ninguna manera, pero… ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos?

Suspiró. Pareciera que sí tendría que regresar en algún momento, después de todo.

-Bien…- extendió su mano y enlazó su dedo meñique al pequeñito de Karin, estrechándolos y agitándolos como si se estuvieran dando un apretón de manos. –Prometo por mi meñique que algún día volveré y jugaremos futbol los dos.- prometió con las mejillas rojas. Esto era lo más infantil que había hecho en décadas…

Pero la deslumbrante sonrisa que le dedicó Karin una vez soltaron sus meñiques lo hizo pensar que valió completamente la pena.

-Bien, ahora si te creó, Onii-chan.- asintió complacida. –Ya puedes irte, gracias por dejarme estar contigo.- él no podía decidirse en cuál era más brillante, si su sonrisa o esos ojos manipuladoramente adorables.

-No me llames "Onii-chan", Karin, tengo nombre.- no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

-Oh, ¿cuál es, entonces?- lo miró expectante.

Él se mordió el labio para no sonreír más de lo que ya estaba haciendo y enterró una de sus manos en su espesa cabellera, revolviendo las suaves hebras negras entre sus dedos ignorando su enojada pero sumamente adorable mueca de desagrado en lo que trataba de apartar su mano con manotazos.

-Te lo diré cuando vuelva, Karin.- sin más se alejó de ella, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a esa casita tan lindamente pasmada como indignada.

-¡Oye, eso no se vale!- se quejó ella. -¡Entonces esperó que cumplas tu promesa o perderás el dedo! ¡Oíste, lo perderás!- amenazó y él hasta tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír, sin poder evitar su inminente sonrisa.

Realmente esperaba volver a ver a esa niña, por ahora, solo iría a la Sociedad de Almas y le diría que el capitán Shiba estaba vivo y nada más que eso, él tenía a quienes lo hacían feliz en su nueva vida. Estaba un poco triste de no formar parte de eso, pero era mejor que nada.

Poco sabía él en ese entonces que iba a cumplir la promesa del meñique siete años después sin siquiera saberlo, y mucho menos que el que su ex capitán se haya marchado al mundo de los vivos lo haría posteriormente volverse parte de esa gran familia y hasta convertirlo en su hijo de verdad, aunque era más bien hijo-en-ley, porque ese día no solo le dio paz a su corazón y el de su teniente verificando que él estaba vivo, sino que también conoció a su futura esposa.

Fin.

Holis! :D

A qué extrañaron leer mis OS fumados a las 3 de la madrugada? e.e Yo sé que si uwu OknoxD

Sé q dije q dejaría de disculparme por mis fics fumados, pero hago cada cosa q se me torna imposible resistir disculparme por hacerlas leer esto xD

Jajaja, ya bueno xP

Mmm, lamento si muchas están enojadas por el Hiatus en Extraterrestrial o si directamente el cap 5 del fic no gusto u.u

Gracias a todas las q comentan mis fics :'D

Esta semana seguro les estare trayendo la actualización de Mi Rey n.n

Por fis, denle Me Gusta a mi pagina en Facebook y siganme ahí porq la cree para tener un contacto con ustedes. La pag se llama "Celeste kaomy-chan", pasense por fa ;D

ESTE ES MI OS 145 YEII! *O*

Solo 5 para los 150 *-*

Hablando de eso...

LA GANADORA DE LA VOTACIÓN ES: Adaptación Multi-chapter de Mulan al HitsuKa. ¡YEI! *3*

Igual no se preocupen las q quieren la Conti de Dejar Ir, ese será obligatoriamente mi OS 160 XP

Bueno, dejo de joder, personajes de Tite, siganme en facebook :v

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
